Murdoch
Murdoch *'First Appearance': Splatter and Dodge *'Friends': Thomas, Henry, Gordon, Toby, BoCo, Salty, Harvey, Emily, Arthur, Hank, Hiro, Sidney (one-sided), Philip (one-sided), Rocky, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Samson, Sidney (one-sided), Philip (one-sided), Vinnie *'Class': BR Standard 9F *'Designer': Robert A. Riddles *'Builder': Crewe or Swindon Works *'Built': sometime between 1954 and 1960 *'Configuration': 2-10-0 Murdoch is one of Sodor's largest and strongest engines. Bio When Murdoch first came to Sodor for heavy goods work, he did not appreciate the company of others (particularly Harvey and Salty) and preferred the peace and quiet and solitude. However, after a rowdy incident with sheep, he befriended Harvey and Salty and now enjoys sharing a shed with them. Persona Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due to his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Livery Murdoch is painted orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with gold lettering. Appearances * Season 1 - Splatter and Dodge, Harvey's Goods Train (cameo), Snowdrift (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch, Waterworks (cameo), and Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel (cameo), The New Controller (does not speak), Jealous James, Sidney Gets Lost, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Sodor Day, Timothy and the Aquarium (cameo), and Ministry (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * According to early concept designs of the Season 7 characters, Murdoch was originally going to be a BR Standard Class 7. Also, after his 9F class was decided on, he was originally going to be maroon red with chrome yellow linings, according to Robert Gauld-Galliers' original art work. Because Arthur was already going to be maroon with yellow linings, Murdoch's livery was changed to orange with green and red linings so that the two engines' colour schemes would not clash with each other. * In his concept art, he seems to have a double chimney, which were fitted on 9Fs built from 1958 onwards. * Murdoch shares the same whistle sound with Arthur, which itself is a LMS whistle stock sound effect. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line